


獎勵（R18）

by snacksnake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 注意：有雙子童車和失禁，ＮＶ提及兩個老傢伙工作完後，決定有效率的一面洗澡一面解決性慾





	獎勵（R18）

獎勵（DV）R18

 

　　貨車上的浴室儘管狹小，但該有的還是一應俱全，帶著香氣的洗髮精、沐浴乳，可以有效的清洗掉被惡魔血污染的全身，清新的香氣還可以讓心情放鬆，在接下來精彩刺激的旅程中可以保有好心情。  
　　可惜沒有草莓味的沐浴乳啊，但丁想著，明明有草莓味的牙膏卻沒有草莓味的沐浴乳。  
　　沾滿黏滑液體的手往眼前白皙的背上抹，順著肌肉的線條滑動，滿意地感覺到手下身體的微微顫抖。  
　　「但丁。」維吉爾充滿警告意味的聲音傳來，但他沒有掙脫開弟弟不規矩的手。  
　　倒不是他不願意，是浴室太小了。  
　　兩個大男人擠在約一平方米的浴室裡洗澡的畫面十足詭異，維吉爾背對著但丁試著避免兩人的碰觸，幾乎將自己貼到了牆壁上，但他豪放的弟弟顯然完全不在意這種事情。  
　　「放鬆老哥，你背上的血跡還沒洗掉嘛。」但丁這下子是捨不得收回手了，滑膩的手指在對方挺拔的背上移動，但丁在維吉爾的肩頰骨上摩娑著，然後拇指壓在脊椎兩側，四指和手掌則貼著後背緩緩滑動著。  
　　帶著一點力道的按壓帶起痠澀感，連續幾日的戰鬥連半魔人都有點吃不消，維吉爾舒服的舒了口氣，順著但丁的按壓又往牆邊靠了些。  
　　那聲不明顯的嘆息在蓮蓬頭的灑水聲中幾乎蕩然無存，但半魔人敏銳的耳朵還是捕捉到了。  
　　但丁舔舔嘴唇，雙手繼續向下滑動。廉價的薰衣草氣味充斥了整個空間，帶著厚繭的手來到後腰，沒有那件一絲不苟的大衣，但丁清楚看見維吉爾的身體緊繃了起來。  
　　維吉爾的肌肉不像自己那麼發達，但緊繃起來的身體有著像獵豹一樣的爆發力。  
　　戰鬥時候看著維吉爾是一件令人難以忍受的事情。  
　　但丁注意到維吉爾已經停下了清洗的動作，剛剛在對方背上搓起的泡沫開始滑下，一路流進臀縫中。  
　　但丁吞了口唾沫－他的嘴乾的很－抬頭對上維吉爾帶著審視意味的眼神。  
　　那對灰藍色的眼珠盯得但丁心裡直發慌，擅長搞事的男子仔細回想了一下進浴室前確實看到維吉爾把閻魔刀放在沙發上，而且這個空間也不足以讓幻影劍出現。難得細思至此的男子放心的開始用更大的力道按摩著兄長的下背。  
　　「老哥，這幾天你辛苦了。」但丁嘻皮笑臉的湊上前去，帶著鬍渣的下巴刺在維吉爾的肩上，然後像小狗一樣的蹭了蹭。  
　　粗糙又刺癢的感覺從肩上傳到腹部，但丁將手繞過維吉爾的腰側，滿意的用手指描繪著腹肌的模樣。  
　　他的陰莖已經抬頭了，但是還不夠高，可憐的蹭過維吉爾的大腿內側，連那挺翹的臀部都還碰不到。  
　　耐心點小老弟。但丁安慰著胯下。兩顆棉花糖給有耐心的孩子。  
　　維吉爾沒有拒絕，但丁沿著腹肌的中間線往上滑，帶著粗繭的手握住飽滿的胸肌，大力的揉捏起來，滿意的聽到兄長的喘息。  
　　維吉爾的胸部很敏感，即便是用指甲輕輕刮搔著乳頭，都可以讓維吉爾勃起。  
　　但丁的動作益發粗魯，像是要擠出奶水一樣的擠壓著胸部，感覺到硬起的乳尖擦過掌心，但丁的手轉了個彎，指尖毫不留情地掐上剛突起的乳頭，膨脹的乳頭被狠狠的壓扁，刺痛的感覺讓維吉爾發出一聲呻吟。  
　　身後的人不打算放過他的胸部，兩隻手一起用力的搓揉著他的胸部，粗繭滑過乳頭帶來顫慄，隨後又被指尖輾壓回乳暈中。平緩的肌肉隨著但丁的動作繃起了弧度，維吉爾低頭看著被胞弟搓揉的乳頭，加重了呼吸的力道，他顫抖著握住自己和身後但丁的陰莖，搓揉擼動著。  
　　但丁忍不住在維吉爾的動作中前後搖晃起臀部，動作甚至大到頂到了維吉爾的臀部。  
　　感覺到富有彈力的臀部傳來的反作用力，但丁伸出舌頭，大力舔過維吉爾已經被洗得乾乾淨淨的背脊。  
　　「老天，我愛死你了。」  
　　背上除了柔軟的舌頭外，維吉爾還感覺到鬍渣也跟著掃過自己的背，帶來刺痛酥癢的感覺。  
　　聽到維吉爾那一聲毫不掩飾的綿長呻吟後，但丁完全勃起了。他輕挑的吹了聲口哨，看著兄長挺出他的臀部，並把他的陰莖塞進臀縫中。  
　　但丁抓過維吉爾的腰胯，讓自己的陰莖在臀縫中滑動，一面看到維吉爾用沾滿沐浴乳的手指往肛門探去。  
　　「很急阿老哥，看到惡魔的交配讓你受不了了嗎？」但丁一手繼續扶著維吉爾的腰，另一手再次捏上那讓自己愛不釋手的胸部。  
　　「我只是想要在尼祿回來前結束而已。」  
　　「他已經夠大了。」但丁呻吟。  
　　「哼，我可沒忘記你第一次看到爸媽做愛後，回來對我做了什麼。」  
　　但丁也將一隻手指探進維吉爾的腸道中，和兄長一起進行人體探索。  
　　「其實我說的是他的尺寸……噢別夾，好吧好吧，讓我想想，我回來後用熱狗把你搞到失禁？但是那時候我們還不到十歲！」  
　　「而你十歲就想要用熱狗來插你哥哥嗎？」  
　　「你應該要讚美我，我想到了熱狗。而且你也爽翻了不是？」但丁和維吉爾又各自加入一根手指，兩人在維吉爾火熱的腸道中黏黏膩膩的互相追逐。  
　　當時幼年的哥哥失禁後，茫然的躺在他的尿液中，腿間粉嫩嬌小的陰莖一跳一跳的，卻什麼都沒射出來。  
　　「天哪我忍不住了！」但丁拔出手指，連帶著將維吉爾的手也一起拖出來，端起自己的陰莖就捅了進去。  
　　維吉爾顫抖著立起腳尖，整個人幾乎貼到了牆壁上，冰冷的牆面刺激著他的乳頭和陰莖，被異物侵入的疼痛很快被熟悉的滿足感取代。  
　　「哈啊……嗯……」  
　　等腸肉包覆起侵入的異物後，但丁搖動著胯部，試著拓展剛剛手指無法達到的地方，但是他的陰莖淺淺的戳著維吉爾的肉穴，無論如何都進不到更深處去。  
　　但丁想了一下才氣餒地想起維吉爾比自己高，平時做愛都是躺著的，身高沒有關係，但是今天這樣的姿勢就很尷尬了。  
　　「維吉爾，你腳張開一些。」但丁一說完就後悔了，浴室的空間太狹小，就算維吉爾岔開腿都無法讓但丁進入到深處。  
　　老哥這雙讓人又愛又恨的長腿啊，剛剛自己真應該把維吉爾按在惡魔的屍體上來一發才對。　  
　　維吉爾顯然也發現了這個問題，深處的搔癢遲遲無法被處理，他立刻就需要又大又粗的陰莖來滿足他。  
　　岔開腿不行了，維吉爾想了一下，臀部往後頂，把但丁死死的壓在牆上，自己的上半身則緊貼在對面的牆上。  
　　「這樣？」  
　　維吉爾喘著氣的詢問讓但丁從眼前絕妙的風景中回過神。  
　　哥哥真的超棒的！但丁貪婪的盯著眼前雪白的背部和緊緊壓著自己的臀部，感覺到自己的陰莖又脹大了一倍。  
　　他站好腳步，雙手緊扣住眼前的腰，開始瘋狂的朝著維吉爾的敏感點撞去。  
　　「嗯啊！但……但丁！嗯……太快……」  
　　沒有料到但丁一開始就朝著敏感點撞去的維吉爾發出高昂的驚叫，身體幾乎瞬間軟下去。他發軟的扶著眼前的牆壁，口中發出不停歇的呻吟。  
　　「是你說要趕在尼祿回來前完成的。」  
　　浴室儘管簡陋卻沒有發出任何不妙的聲音，但丁心裡對妮可加上了幾分，更加用力的操進維吉爾的深處。  
　　「呃啊！」過猛的快感讓維吉爾突然失去扶助牆壁的力量，他的上半身滑下去大半，膝蓋也因此彎了起來。  
　　但丁乾脆跟著維吉爾一起跪到地上，現在叫他停下來調整姿勢真的太痛苦了。他把兄長按壓在牆上，雙腿卡進兄長的腿間，一點停歇都沒有的繼續鼓搗著這天堂般的地方。  
　　維吉爾幾乎無法忍住呻吟，這個姿勢插得太深，他的大腿繃出漂亮的曲線，又痛又爽的緊貼在牆壁上。  
　　恍惚間他看見小時候的但丁在某天早餐後帶著一根還有餘溫的熱狗回到房間，模仿著作愛的動作插進肛門，來來回回的抽插著，直到維吉爾帶著書籍回到房間，那根被二次加熱過的熱狗便進到自己的後穴裡。  
　　熱狗對於不到十歲的孩子來說太大了，但兩個孩子的肛門裡插著同一根熱狗，一個頭一個尾，但丁本能的扭動著細瘦的腰肢，忽視腸道過度的鼓脹感，急著想要了解陌生的搔癢來自何處。  
　　另一端的維吉爾還在適應就莫名其妙的被胞弟的動作送上了頂點，一聲甜膩的呻吟讓但丁停下動作，吃驚的看著兄長的陰莖一跳一跳，隨後是熟悉的淺黃色液體流了滿地。  
　浴室裡充滿維吉爾失控的呻吟，但丁也沒打算阻止了，尼祿聽到就讓他聽到吧，最好讓他的陰莖硬的發痛，讓那小子滾旁邊去打手槍吧，維吉爾只有自己能操的。  
　　看著維吉爾緊貼在牆上的身體，但丁腦子一轉，想到要是這間浴室是透明的，那從外面不就可以看到維吉爾的胸部被壓扁在上面的樣子嗎？  
　　但丁壓下維吉爾的腰，用力將他的兄長往牆上操，一下又一下的逼出維吉爾已經沙啞的喊叫。  
　　或許讓尼祿一起加入也挺好的。但丁一把握住維吉爾的陰莖，感覺到兄長的身體瞬間高度緊繃，連帶著自己還在天堂裡的陰莖都被死死的咬住。  
「要死了……」但丁用盡全力才沒有射出來，但是掌心濕滑的感覺倒是讓他笑了起來。  
　　「但丁得一分。」他笑著湊到維吉爾發紅的耳邊舔著，把滿手的精液抹到維吉爾的胸部上。  
　　剛開始做愛的時候，但丁會將手指插到維吉爾口中，好聽到兄長放浪的叫聲，後來發現根本沒必要，維吉爾是個能誠實面對自己慾望的人，這從他義無反顧的追隨力量可以看出一二，在床上時他也不是一個會壓抑的人，結果但丁得一面插他一面吻他，好讓他的鄰居們有個普遍級的美好夜晚。  
　　維吉爾把尼祿想的太單純了，他沒有看到尼祿的目光隨著他的動作貪婪的落在臀部與腿上。  
　　或許可以讓尼祿把陰莖塞進維吉爾口中讓他安靜一點，但還是只有自己能夠幹維吉爾。  
　　陷入奇妙幻想的但丁，不知輕重的把玩著維吉爾的胸部，黏膩的拍打聲混雜蓮蓬頭的水聲組成一支二重奏，而維吉爾是這只樂隊的主唱。  
　　因為射完精而軟下去的陰莖再次勃起，維吉爾因為太過強烈的快感而吐著舌頭，口中的呻吟與身後黏膩拍打聲達成同一個頻率。  
　　「老哥，最後了，你夾緊點。」雖然看著維吉爾失禁很有趣，不過但丁今天已經玩夠了，連打三天的惡魔就連半魔人都吃不消了，但丁只是想要點「獎勵」而已。  
　　但丁咬上維吉爾的肩膀，在維吉爾的尖叫聲中狠狠的將精液全部射進深處，然後又將滿手的精液抹到維吉爾胸膛上。  
　　「看起來像你在產奶似的。」但丁喘著氣，接住癱軟下來的兄長。  
　　維吉爾還在失神，微吐著舌靠在但丁脖子邊，發出軟軟的哼聲。  
　　「舒服嗎？」  
　　維吉爾閉上眼，點點頭。  
　　但丁忍不住在兄長臉上輕吻著。  
　　兩倍棉花糖給有耐心的孩子。


End file.
